


I hope you're

by Princex_N



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Conversations, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mentors, Sapphic, hurley is ur local lesbian mentor, kind of, let kids be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: Hurley and a local have a chat about the future.





	

"I think I like girls." 

Hurley glances over to look at the young girl who's sitting on the bench next to her and staring forlornly at her lap. There's a reason that Hurley takes her lunch breaks out in the middle of the park, and this is it. 

"Yeah?" Hurley asks, searching through her bag for a package of crackers to share with the girl. She can't be older than ten. Hurley's pretty sure her name is Katie. Her mom works at the station too. 

"Yeah," the girl says. She accepts a cracker, but makes no move to actually eat it. She stares at it intently as she thinks over what she wants to say. "Michael says that's gross." 

Hurley tries to think of who Michael could be. Probably a classmate. 

"Is that what Michael says?" she asks. Katie nods sadly, the corners of her mouth pushing downwards. Hurley nods a little too, looking out over the park before leaning over to whisper in Katie's ear, "You want to hear a secret?"

Katie looks up to stare at her curiously. Her eyes are still a little wet, but she doesn't look like she's on the verge of crying anymore. She nods. 

"I like girls too." 

Hurley grins as Katie's eyes go wide, "Really?" the girl asks, cracker all but forgotten as she stares at Hurley in shock. 

"Yep," Hurley tells her, poking the cracker to remind the girl that she has it before she crushes it. 

Katie just leans in closer, "Do you have a girlfriend?" She's trying her best to whisper, but she's just too excited to manage it completely. Hurley tries not to laugh at her. 

"I do," she says, "I love her a lot."

Katie's eyes go impossibly wider and she smiles excitedly. "Are you two going to get  _married_?" 

"I hope so," Hurley chuckles, "But if she takes too long to ask me, I might have to ask her first." 

" _I_ wanna get married someday," Katie whispers reverently, looking off into some middle distance as she ponders the possibility. "I'm gonna have a  _really_ pretty wife." 

"Sure you will, but not as pretty as  _my_ wife," Hurley says, ruffling Katie's hair as she makes to get up. Katie giggles. "Now, I've got to get back to work. But hey, if you ever want to talk, come find me, alright?"

"Alright," Katie replies, but she's looking down at her lap again. 

Hurley frowns a bit. "Hey." Katie looks back up, "If Michael or anyone else says anything bad to you again, come tell me okay?" She raises an arm and pats her bicep, "I'll teach them a lesson for you." 

Katie erupts into giggles, "Okay!" she says. She waves enthusiastically as Hurley turns to leave, calling out, "I hope you and your girlfriend get married soon!" 

Hurley smiles to herself. She hopes so too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Sloane&Hurley's tree being like the local haunt for all the Goldcliff gay kids and then i started thinking about Hurley being the Lesbian Mentor to all the local gay kids while she was _alive_ and now here we are.  
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
